dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Swarm
: Due to training with Batman and the Ragnarok project, Swarm is in pure peak physical condition. His strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and endurance is higher then that of an Olympic athlete. Being trained by the Ragnarok project, the league of assassins and batman he's gained a multitude of fighting styles. He isn't at peak human levels yet but he can contend with peak humans, low level super-humans, and defeat untrained meta's. He can bench over 400 pounds, leg press over 1000 pounds. He has enough stamina and endurance to fight for long prolonged periods of time. His reflexes are fast enough to dodge arrows shot by Green Arrow and even manage to barely catch one. He is fast enough to give chase to speeding cars. He has enough durability that would allow him to endure more punishment than an average human. And he is a accomplished acrobat but not quite on the level of someone like Nightwing. * : Due to his training, Swarm is well versed in hand-to-hand combat. Able to dispatch multiple enemies in both armed and unnarmed combat. He was able to was able to match and defeat Bane in combat. He was even able to match Nightwing, defeat both Jason Todd and Damian Wayne and held his own against Batman. * : Due to his training, Swarm is a master of multiple different forms of Martial Arts. Often preferring to beat his enemies down and use counters if they start to get the upper hand. His fighting style revolves around striking at your opponents weak points and disabling them and is heavily improvised. It consists of , , Kali/Eskrima, , and . * : From his training, he is also a master in armed combat. Able to fight with multiple weapons such as swords, staffs, etc. ** ** * : * : He has vast knowledge of different fields. He often shows this when in use with his Detective skills. He was intelligent enough to build his own "Swarm Cycle" build and program a Tech Glider. * : Swarm has been taught how to analyze situations and to process and perceive things much faster then normal people. He was even smart enough to deduce the fact that Superman is Clark Kent, and Green Lantern is Hal Jordan without Batman telling him anything. He can also tell if someone is lying by their body language, unless you are a completely comfortable liar. | Strength = Mark has the strength of an Olympic weight lifting athlete, able to bench 400 pounds, and leg press 1000 lbs. | Weaknesses = * : Despite being in peak physical condition, Swarm is still just a normal human. He is not a superhuman in anyway. So he is still susceptible to anything normal humans are to. | Equipment = *Swarm Suit *'Utility Belt': Swarm has a black utility belt that only he can unlock. The belt contains his own modified version of batarangs he calls "Bat Knives", two foldable short swords, mini bombs, an EMP, and a grappling hook device he can shoot from his wrist. | Transportation = *'Swarm Cycle': The Swarm Cycle is a custom made motor cycle made by Swarm and Batman, it is equipped with two machine guns on the front wheel. | Weapons = *'Escrima': Swarm fights with two Eskrima sticks and is very capable with them. *'Short Swords': He also fights with two foldable short swords. *'Bat Knives': Swarm created little bat-like knives modeled after the batarangs, he has several types. Like electric shock, knockout dark, grenade etc. | Notes = | Trivia = *Marcus was suggested to be the next Robin and even passed the Robin test, which is avoiding Batman for an entire day. *Because of his last name "Wayne", people mistake him for being Bruce Wayne's biological son. Bruce tells them he is his adopted son. *While it is never directly ordered or stated, Swarm is the leader of the Brotherhood of Justice. He is also the smartest, and most tactile of the group. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:African American